Clouded Skies of Strife
by Magnum L.Hawk
Summary: Cloud never thought he'd receive an invitation for the Smash Brothers tournament. But when a certain white letter arrives with the details of his acceptance into the tournament, he decides to humour the idea and accepts. Little did he realize how much he'd end up regretting said decision.
1. Prologue

**Clouded Skies of Strife**

 **Prologue**

" _Never thought I'd see the day._ "

Those had been the spiky blonde haired mans thought's when he'd originally received the mysterious letter with the details of his acceptance into the Smash Brothers tournament.

He'd originally planned to decline the invitation, he had no buissness being in a tournament. He had no desire to compete and had no need for the prize.

" _What does the winner get anyway?_ " He couldn't help but wonder. Was it money? Nah, judging from who was gathered for this tournament, it couldn't be for something as simple as money, especially since many of the competitors used different currency. The letter in itself hadn't mentioned anything about what the victor got.

" _Probably nothing to worry about._ " Despite his thought's, he still tightened his grip on the large blade at his back. Caution was never a bad thing after all. The fact that there had been three editions of this tournament in the past at least brought him some ease.

He stopped walking through the darkness for a moment, was this really a good idea?

He shook his head, it was already to late to back out. He was here now, there was no backing out at this point. He continued walking. Wondering what awaited him at the end of this dark hall, Hell what would his competition be like?

He could just imagine the type of people that he could be set to meet now. Would they be those kind of people that just went around fighting for the thrill of it? Would there be people like him?

He shoke his head as he noticed the light at the end of the hallway. He started hearing voices as he got closer and closer.

"What's this? A new challenger is approaching!" The voice of an announcer sounded out, something within told him that this new challenger was meant to be him. If he remembered right, then the letter had noted that he was a late arrival. It was a rather strange tournament after all. Even after it started they continued to accept new fighters.

His thought's were the only company he had as he stepped out of the dark hallway and into the light. Right hand still firmly gripping his colossal blade while his expression remained steeled and ready for whatever awaited him.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Smashers! Please give a warm welcome to CLOUD STRIFE!"

He instantly regretted not rejecting the invitation.

His eyes had quickly adjusted to the light only to witness the large crowd staring at him in amazement before cheering loudly after the announcers announcement.

"He's actually here?!"

"I thought this'd never happen!"

"Another Swordfighter?"

That last remark caused Cloud to raise an eyebrow. Why would people have a problem with him being a Swordfighter? Did a lot of the fighters here use the Sword as their main weapon? Why would people have a problem with that?

" _Never knew I was this popular._ " He couldn't help but turn his head to the side as people continued to cheer at him. Was his arrival here really that unexpected?

He turned back however when he felt something poke him. What he saw caused him to blink in confusion.

A large white glove that was floating in the air next to him had been the thing that poked him.

Honestly, he'd seen some weirder things then this, the forms that Jenova had taken were WAY weirder then a disembodied glove.

"Hello Mister Strife!" Did it just talk? How did the glove talk? The thing didn't even have a mouth from what Cloud saw. "I'm sure you have plenty of questions, but for now I feel it's best we get you to your living arrangements."

He couldn't help but take a step back and tighten his grip on the Buster Sword. From all he knew, this strange being could of been a threat. His actions seemed to only cause the hand to shake itself in what seemed like a motion similar to a shake of the head before it began to nudge him towards the path that the earlier hallway had lead him onto.

Now that he had a proper look of the surrondings. Cloud noted that the path resembled one of those runways that a celeberty would walk on, hell it had a red carpet and everything that lead towards a large white mansion. Said mansion held the symbol of the tournament, a blue ball with a cross running through it, proudly emblazed on the front of the mansion with a banner held right below it.

"Welcome to Smash Cloud! Enjoy your stay!" The glove spoke the exact words that were written on the banner. Cloud couldn't help but stare at the banner in question. Did they do this for every new arrival?

He slowly started walking towards the mansion. The peoples cheers continued as he walked, some even tried to reach out and touch him. He honestly didn't like having all this attention. He did prefer to keep to himself after all.

Finally reaching the end of the carpet and to the door of the mansion. Noting the fact that the glove was still behind him as Cloud reached for the door and openned it. Only for his instincts to suddenly begin screaming at him that something bad was about to happen.

"FALCON PUNCH!"

He ignored the shout. Instead bringing out his colossal blade at a speed that most wouldn't have expected as he quickly brought it infront of him to block whatever was about to hit him.

He noted the flames that poured past the blade as he skidded backwards from the impact. Quickly shifting himself to an offensive stance as he stared at the man that had attempted to attack him. Wearing what seemed like a Racers outfit including a Racers helmet that obscured the upper part of his head and the visor caused his eyes to look like triangles.

The man smirked as he brought his hand out and motioned for the blonde to come towards him. " _Someones already trying to pick a fight with me?_ " Cloud narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance, before looking around in confusion as his surrondings changed. Becoming a platform that seemed to be in what appeared to be space. Wasn't he just infront of a mansion?

"No need to worry Mister Strife! Think of this purely as a practice match!" He heard the voice of what he recalled was the gloves as he glanced back at the Racer.

"Don't worry new guy! Falcon will take it easy on ya since it's your first time! Now show me ya moves!" The man that seemed to call himself Falcon did a mock salute as he shifted into a fighting stance.

Cloud shook his head. He just got here and already he had to fight? "Fine." He muttered out before gripping both hands onto the Buster Sword. "Come on!" He dashed forward as the racer sprinted towards him.

Some people would probably think that the Racer was an idiot for charging straight in against someone wielding a Sword like Cloud's. Cloud wasn't one of those people though. Hell, when you knew someone like Tifa Lockhart then you knew not to think you had the advantage just because you had a massive Sword and your oppenent didn't.

Plus anyone that knew Captain Falcon knew that the man was going to be fine.

Cloud quickly attempted to strike the Racer with the Buster Sword when he thought the helmeted man was going to attempt an attack only for said man to dodge backwards. " _A faint?_ "

"Falcon Kick!" Falcon shouted out as he seemed to fly through the air with his foot forward and flames surrounding it.

Thinking quickly. Cloud sliced his blade across the ground as a green wave of energy shoot forward. Hitting the approaching Racer and causing the flames that had surrounded him to disapper. Noting the fact that the man had yet to recover from the attack, Cloud dashed forward once again before droping into a slide with his foot aimed outward. Impacting with Falcon's legs and causing the man to trip. Cloud quickly stood back up and slashed upwards, sending the Racers body above him. He finished the assualt by blasting into the air with the Buster Sword bringing the Captain's body up with him before descending back to the ground in the same quick fashion. Falcon's body was sent further away from the blonde as Cloud finished his Climhazzard attack.

The Racer didn't stay down for long however as he jumped to his feet and charged at the blonde once again. " _Is that all he's going to do?_ " He decided to not allow the Captain to make it to him as he continued to fire the green waves of energy toward the Captain.

They did nothing to halt the man however as he simply jumped over the Blade Beams and did a backwards spin when he made it close enough to the blonde allowing Falcon to kick the blonde into the air before landing on the ground and continued his own combo by launching Cloud back to the ground with a large axe kick before rearing his fist back as the flames surrounded his fist.

"FALCON!" Judging from the Racers chosen method of attack, Cloud assumed he was going to attempt to punch him with that fist. And judging from what the mans earlier punch had been able to do, Cloud thought the best option was to avoid it as he rolled behind the Racer, not noticing the mans smirk as he did so.

The Captain slowly turned around as Cloud realized that he'd played right into the mans hands as Falcon brought his fist forward and blasting the blonde Swordsmen off the stage.

"PUNCH!"

While the battle had been going on. The other contenders in the Smash Brothers tournament watched on in interest on a screen in the mansion. But once the F-Zero Pilot landed his signature move a lot of the Smashers as they were dubbed had called the match as over.

Not many could survive the deadly Falcon Punch after all.

"It's not over yet."

Some of the Smashers turned to the white gii wearing fighter known as Ryu after he had spoken those words. Before turning back to the screen. Some of the younger Smashers faces lit up in shock as they saw the blonde Swordsmen climb back onto the Platform known as Final Destination.

Captain Falcon's face slowly shifted from a look of shock to a look of delight as he rushed towards the blonde once again. Quickly attempting to shoulder charge the Swordsmen.

His hastiness proved to not be a good idea however as Cloud seemed to be emiting a blue light off of his body as the blonde prepared to counter attack.

"Limits are meant to be broken." He uttered out. Proferring to keep his voice low compared to the Racer as he slashed forward once the Captain was in range, leaving behind a blue mark in the air with each slash before it resembled the word 'KYO'. The attack sending the helmetted man flying backwards.

"Wow! That guy's way stronger then he looks!" The brown haired Angel known as Pit shouted out as the Smashers continued to watch the on going fight. "Hey Ike! I think he's trying to steal your style!"

"He's clearly faster then Sir Ike...Which is rather surprising since that Sword he's using must weigh more then any of the weapons we use." The white haired Tactician Robin stated, not moving his eyes away from the screen in an attempt to gain every bit of information he could on the new combatant.

"A strong challenger to be sure." Ryu spoke the thought on everyones mind as they all quieted down once again.

Cloud blocked another blow from the Racer as he waited for the perfect time to attempt to counteract his attacks. His attention was taken off of the Captain however when a ball that resembled the symbol of the tournament appeared in the air.

The ball seemed to catch the Racers attention as well as he seemed just about ready to make a run towards it.

A big mistake in Cloud's eyes.

The blonde grabbed the helmet wearing man and threw him off the platform as he decided to go for the ball himself. A strange feeling within him told him to break it as he swinged the Buster Sword with all his might, destorying the ball just as the Captain got back on the stage.

Power began to surge within the blonde as his mind recalled his final encounter with his lifes Nemesis and how it had ended. His body moved on it's own as he rushed up to the Racer and knocked him into the air.

"Breaking my Limit!" He raised his voice for the first time since arriving at this place before darting above the airbourne Falcon and began slashing the mans body while circling the Captain. Before returning to his original spot and reared the Buster Sword behind his head. Cloud proceeded to slam the colossal blade downward into the Captains body as they descended. A large explosion following there landing.

Shortly after, Cloud found himself standing in a fairly empty room as he suddenly felt the need to strike a pose. With the thought in mind, he effortlessly swinged the Buster Sword in a circle twice infront of him before resting it on his shoulder.

The Smashers stared in awe until the green haired goddess of light known as Palutena spoke up. "I think he just topped your Great Aether Ike."

"Yep." Was the responace of practically every person in the room as they stared at the screen. Before hearing the front door open and seeing the matchs victor standing in the doorway.

Many of the Smashers rushed over to meet him as Cloud was quickly engulfed within a crowd of Smashers.

One Smasher didn't join the greeting however. The red jacket wearing blonde had a flash of blue in his eyes when he laid eyes on the one known as Cloud. A vision of the future as many would call it. The normally calm blonde's face took on a look of worry as his eyes return to normal.

Cloud in the meanwhile couldn't help but think of one very key thought as he was flooded with questions from the Smashers.

He really regretted not rejecting that invitation.


	2. Settling In

**Review Responses.**

 **Guest Number 1: They might be rivals. I can tell you that Link will play a role a this.**

 **str: Thank you! Glad that I've been able to peek peoples interest with this.**

 **Guest Number 2: Thank you for the wonderful review good sir! And thank you for pointing out those errors.**

 **sephirothsChild: Haha, I don't think I'm that good at writing action scenes, but I'm glad that you enjoyed it and I hope that I can continue to please.**

 **Chapter 1: Settling in.**

* * *

Cloud couldn't help but sigh as he slowly closed and locked the door behind him and stepped into the room that he'd been given for his stay at the mansion.

It was rather simple in design. The room itself was rather small with a single bed in the right corner with a window across from it on the left side. The walls being a simple orange colour. His guide to the room had been the large white glove that had introduced itself as Master Hand, the tournaments organiser, before apologising for the rather basic room, explaining that due to him being a late arrival they hadn't had much time to fully make the room to suit him, before leaving Cloud to his own devices.

" _This is perfect._ " Honestly he didn't care about the accommodations. He hadn't expected much regardless.

He removed the Buster Sword from his back and placed it in the corner near the door before laying down on the bed and closing his eyes. He could use a nap right around now.

He briefly thought of his encounter with the Smashers as they were called, at the door to the mansion. Master Hand had arrived right when they started asking questions and attempting to converse with Cloud. The glove had shooed them away before showing Cloud to his room.

He'd have to thank the glove for that later, Cloud didn't want to waste time conversing with his soon to be opponents.

He didn't come here to make friends. To Cloud, all the smashers were nothing more then the people he'd be fighting while he stayed at this place, or Acquaintances at best.

Now that he thought about it. Why had he joined the tournament? He didn't really have anything to gain from this in the first place.

Well that didn't really matter. He was here now, might as well see it to the end.

"Pika?"

Why did he suddenly feel something sitting on his chest?

Cloud slowly opened his eyes to find a small yellow creature sitting on top of him with red circles on it's cheeks, it's small hands scratched at one of it's pointed ears while it's tail waved around behind it.

"Pikachu!" The small creature seemed to exclaim happily when it noticed the blondes opened blue eyes.

Now some people would probably scream in fright if they were trying to go to sleep and suddenly found a small creature sitting on them. Others would probably scream in happiness and try to hug the cute little creature.

Cloud's reaction was notably calm as he stared at the small creature.

" _Reminds me of Cait Sith._ " He thought before sitting up and causing the small creature to relocate itself to further down the bed. " _How_ _did_ _it get in here? What is it anyway? Some kind_ _of Cat? Nah, no Cat would have a tail like that._ " Cloud tilted his head to the side, noticing that the window was open before turning back towards the creature. " _That explains how it got in._ " Cloud continued to stare at the creature as he silently mulled over what to do.

"Pika?" The thing didn't seem to speak English. Then it must of been some kind of animal or maybe even some kind of mutation. Whatever it was, it wasn't beating Red XIII or Cait Sith in the brains department from what Cloud could tell.

Deciding that he'd had enough of this staring contest and the fact that Cloud really wanted a nap. He did the most logical thing that his brain could think of right now.

He grabbed the thing by the head and lifted it up.

"Pika?" The creature stared at him in confusion. Cloud just returned the stare with a rather dull look before throwing the creature out the window. "PIIIIIIKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cloud stepped toward the window and briefly stared out of it to notice the small creature laying on the ground in a daze just outside the mansion grounds before Cloud proceeded to shut the window and head back to bed.

He silently hoped that this wouldn't become a common trend.

"Pika pi."

" _You've gotta be kidding me._ " Once again Cloud opened his eyes to find the small yellow creature staring at him. " _But I shut the win-_ " Cloud stared in disbelief as he found the window was still shut. " _How did it get back in?_ " Cloud then noticed a small hole in the wall just under the window. The creature must of dug through.

Cloud had to sigh as he once again grabbed the creature by the head and proceeded to get up and head towards the door while keeping his eyes on the thing. "I don't think you got the message before. Stay out." He opened the door and was about to drop the yellow creature until he noticed that sparks seemed to be coming from it's cheeks.

"Piiiiiikaaaa-CHUUUUUUU!"

* * *

Cloud wobbled through a large hallway as sparks radiated off his body as he made a slight mental note. Do not make small yellow creatures mad.

Being Electrocuted was normally something Cloud didn't care about. But that was because he'd normally had equipment that prevented it from being a big deal to him. He hadn't been allowed to bring any of his defensive equipment with him to the tournament. Hell they hadn't even allowed him to bring any materia. Only the Buster Sword had been allowed.

He ceased those thought's as he heard his stomach rumble.

He needed something to eat.

Sadly he hadn't brought any food with him when he came to the mansion, meaning he had to head to the only place he knew of where he could get some. The Cafeteria.

Which meant he'd probably end up bumping into the other combatants of this tournament. How wonderful.

" _Just eat and leave._ "

"Pika pika!"

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Cloud questioned the small yellow creature that seemed to have taken a liking to sitting on his head. If it weren't for the fact that the creature would zap him with more of it's seemingly endless supply of static electricity.

"Pika, pika pi. Pikachu!" He really wish that he knew what the thing was saying.

Cloud shook his head. First Red XIII and Cait Sith, now this Pika creature had taken a liking to him. Why did animals always seem to take a liking to him? What next? A giant turtle?

"So you're the new guy." Cloud hated his brain right now. Standing before him was a large turtle like creature standing upright. It had what appeared to be red hair on top of it's head and a total of five spiked collars, one around it's neck and two for each arm.

" _And I thought people wore to many belts._ " He kept his eyes trained on the turtle, taking note of the fact that the pika creature had run off. Cloud narrowed his eyes as he thought of what to do. He didn't know if unauthorised fights were allowed, so the chance that the turtle would attack him was possible. And he'd left the Buster Sword in his room since he hadn't thought he'd need it so he'd be at a disadvantage if the beast did attack. "What do you want?"

The turtle snorted as it looked the blonde swordsmen over. "Hmph, you should of stayed in the sky. You look like a runt. But your here anyway, so put it there." The turtle reached it's arm out. Judging from what it just said and the gesture, Cloud assumed it wanted a handshake. He decided to comply just to see if the turtle had a true intention. The beast dug it's hand into Cloud's as the blonde had to grunt in pain as the turtles claws pierced his flesh. "Listen up runt! Round here, I'm the king! Mess with me and you'll wish this was all the pain you felt. Remember that blondie!" The turtle released his hand before pushing him to the side and walking off in the opposite direction from Cloud. The blonde stared at the turtles shell before continuing on his way, his right hand being kept in a pocket as a stain mark formed on said pocket.

Cloud couldn't help but snarl. He'd make sure to get payback on that turtle when he got the chance. But for now he needed to make a detour to get something to cover his now bleeding right hand.

He had to scoff at that thought however. He didn't need to get payback. He was sure that he was out of the turtles league, and he'd make sure to show that to this 'king' when he got the chance.

"Are you alright?!" Oh who was it now?

Cloud turned once again, spotting a blue haired woman wearing a blue tunic...actually her entire outfit was blue save for bits of yellow on her tunic, the red on the inner part of her cape and the yellow tiara resting on her head. Even her eyes were blue.

" _Those aren't contacts. She must really like the colour._ " He thought as the girl stepped in front of him.

"Are you alright? I saw you with Bowser and-" Her face seemed to shift from a look of concern to a look of horror rather quickly as she noticed the stain on his pockets and pulled his bloody hand out. "Y-Your bleeding! Come on! I'll get you some bandages, just follow me!" Cloud then felt her start dragging him towards the other end of the hallway he'd been in.

"I can do it myself!" He attempted to protest, but it seems that the girl ignored him as she continued pulling him towards part of the hallway.

He wished he had some materia right now. They couldn't of at least let him bring a Cure materia with him?

Cloud then noted something interesting as the blue clad female continued dragging him along, none of his blood was on the floor despite the fact that he'd seen some of it falling onto the ground. He observed as a drop fell only to seemingly disappear once it landed. Was the floor enchanted with something to keep it clean or something?

He'd have to think more on it later as the girl opened a door and dragged him into what seemed to be a medical room, with the typical white colouring that a hospitable would have. The girl pushed him into a seat before grabbing some bandages out of what appeared to be a first aid kit before kneeling down and raping them around his hand. "That monster. Has he no sense of resistant?" She snarled out before adopting a look of realisation. "Oh! I'm Lucina by the way! You're the newcomer right? Sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Cloud." He replied simply. He wasn't in the mood for conversation, he hoped this wouldn't take up to much time. All he wanted was some food damn it.

"Cloud? That's...a strange name. But it's nice to meet you!" The girl that identified herself as Lucina proceeded to offer her hand to the swordsmen. Cloud considered bating it away, especially given the fact that his earlier encounter had ended with a handshake that caused his current predicament. But judging by the girls kind smile and the fact that she had helped him, he decided to accept her shake. "Your battle with Sir Falcon was quite impressive. Would you be willing to spare with me at some point?"

It was only after hearing her request that Cloud noticed the sheathed blade at her side. So the girl was a fellow swordsmen? Cloud couldn't help but wonder if this was just some plot of hers to gauge his strength, but he couldn't help but think that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some practice of his own. So he decided to indulge the girls request.

"Sure." He stated simply as the blue clad lady giggled at his rather monotone response.

"You remind me of Gerome." Cloud couldn't help but wonder who this Gerome was, but decided to save that question for later. "Then it's settled. Would it be fine with you if we headed to a battlefield now?" The suddenly sound of their stomachs rumbling was enough of an answer for Lucina. "Actually, shall we get something to eat before we have our match?" Cloud nodded. Food was what he'd wanted in the first place after all. He was about to get up before noticing that Lucina's hand was once again outstretched towards him. "Shall we be off?" Her words quickly informed him of her intention as he brushed her hand aside this time.

"I don't need the help." He uttered out as he stepped out the door. Intending to leave the girl behind for now.

"H-hey! Wait up!" She called out as she caught up to him. "S-so, may I ask where your from Sir Cloud?"

Cloud considered just ignoring the girls question. But decided to indulge her since it didn't seem like she'd leave him alone for now. "Nibelheim."

"Nibelheim? Where is that?" Lucina couldn't help but question as she kept pace with the blonde. Her curiosity over this newcomer was beginning to raise.

"It's my hometown in Gaia."

"Oh? What kind of place is Gaia Sir Cloud?"

Cloud couldn't help but get slightly annoyed at Lucina's questions. But he also couldn't help but gain some form of joy as he continued answering them. Compared to the last two Smashers he'd met, she seemed like a rather nice person. Maybe getting to know some of the other combatants wouldn't be a bad idea.

Or maybe she was the only tolerable person here.

Oh well. One out of however many combatants there were was good enough.

"Mr. Strife! There you are!" Was this gonna be a common occurrence? The large white glove appeared before the pair as they both stopped.

"Master Hand?" Lucina spoke out in slight surprise. Was the hands appearance not a common occurrence?

"Hm? Oh, good to see you as well miss Lucina. But now on to you Mr. Strife. Your first official match has been decided! Tomorrow you will be facing off with one of the original eight Smashers!"

A door seemed to open behind the large glove in response to it's words as a green clad figure emerged from it.

"Ah! There he is now! Cloud I'd like to introduce you to your first official opponent! Meet the hero of time from Hyrule, Link!"

Cloud stared towards the green clad fellow blonde as the man known as Link did the same. The tension seemed to build as they stood there. Lucina and Master Hand simply watching.

" _So. That's my opponent._ " If he had the Buster Sword with him then Cloud would of began to grip it right now.

* * *

 **Authour's Note.**

 **And that's it for now. Mostly just set up for now and interactions with some of the Smashers. But now we've got Cloud having a spare with Lucina and his first Offical Match is gonna be with Link, so next chapters gonna probably be pretty action filled.**

 **I hope everyone seemed somewhat in character for this. I wanted to portray Bowser as more of an intimerdating character compared to most of his appearences. (After all that always seems to be what their going for from the way he appears in smash.) The idea with Pikachu kinda just popped into my head out of no where and since part of this story is meant to be humour, I decided eh why not roll with it.**

 **Anyway a quick two things I thought I'd ask before leaving you all. First is if anyone has any ideas for how an interaction between Cloud and one of the Smashers could go then feel free to share it with me, I'm always open to advice. And second is if I should include Corrin and Bayonetta in this since I originally made this before those two were annouced and I've been rather unsure on whether I should have them appear or not.**

 **And that should just about cover everything I wanted to say. Until next time dear reader. Have a good day/night.**

 **Edit: Fixed errors that were pointed out. Note to self, find beta reader.**


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Happy New Year folks! Enjoy the fact that you've now gotta write 2016 whenever you write the date.**

 **Oh and a new chapter. Enjoy that too I guess.**

 **The Corrin and Bayonetta subject: The main opinion from you guys is to have them appear but to hold off on them for later. And that's what I'll be doing so thanks for the feedback folks.**

 **Review Responses.**

 **mystic moogle: Your to kind good sir/madam! I hope I can continue to please Kupo!**

 **Shalgrove: Your profile picture would of led me to believe you might of been more of a Megaman player. On well, don't judge a book by it's cover I guess. Regardless, I am glad that the reads have pleased you!**

 **Guest 1: A motorcycle clash? I hadn't consider such a thing...I NEED TO DO THAT! Thank you for the idea good sir/madam!**

 **sephirothsChild: I am aware of Roxas but I don't think I'll have him appear. I want to keep the cast mainly just with the Smash roster. Maybe I'll give him something along the lines of a cameo perhaps? Idk.**

 **faeriehero: I actually agree that Marth would most likely attempt to befriend Cloud since that actually fits his character a fair bit. Ike on the other hand, I'm a tad bit unsure on how a rivalry between the pair would form. I don't see it being due to something like jealousy since that doesn't fit either of their characters. Something to think about for the future I guess. Probably gonna be awhile before I get to Ike anyway.**

 **Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

"To think you'd be placed against one of the original fighters for your first offical match! Master Hand must of been quite impressed with your performance against Sir Falcon!"

"Hmmm." Cloud hummed in response to the blue haired woman as he snacked away on th sandwhich in his hand. In the timespan between learning of his match and finally being able to get his much desired food. Cloud had learned something about Lucina.

She could be rather talkative.

Why does every female he meet have to love conversing so much? And why did they take the hint that he didn't want to talk back?

Ok, every girl was a bit of an overstatement but that's what it felt like most of the time.

"I'm sort of jealous of you Sir Cloud, I can't help but remember my own introduction match..." She lowered her head as a thoughtful look consumed her face.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at that. So the fight he had when entering the Mansion was a normal thing? But he didn't allow that thought process to continue as he couldn't help but ponder why the subject had caused the bluenette to look down. "What's wrong?" Normally he would of just let it past by, but the girl had helped him out so Cloud felt the need to at least try and find out what had gotten her gloomy.

"It's just...No, don't worry about it." She shook her head until Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just tell me." Sure the issue likely had nothing to do with him, but Cloud felt somewhat indebted to the girl. If she hadn't taken him to that medical room then he'd have likely been wondering around with a bleeding hand for alot longer then he had. The least he could do to repay her was attempting to help her sort out whatever was bogging her down all of a sudden.

"Well, I'd arrived with my Father shortly before the tournament began."

*Flashback*

" _Relax Lucina, everything'll be fine." A man in his twenties with dark blue hair reaching down to his neck spoke as he walked along side Lucina._

" _But Father this doesn't real right, i-it's fighting for sport! Nothing more." She couldn't help but look at her Father in frusation as he waved off her words._

" _Lucina, there's alot more to this competetion then you seem to realize." Chrom smiled as they began to near the white mansion of the Smash Brothers tournament._

" _Is there something your not telling me Father?" The younger bluenette questioned while she reached for the door._

" _Haha, you'll just have to- MOVE LUCINA!" Her Father's previously relaxed face shifted almost immeditaly as he moved himself infront of the younger bluenette._

" _FALCON PUNCH!" A burst of flames exploded through the door as it proceeded to pound itself into the older bluenette of the pair as his white cape prevented any flames from reaching her. Within a second the two were blasted backwards._

" _F-FATHER?!" Lucina cried out as she pushed her hand against the man in fear of the worse._

" _S-Sorry Lucina." The man uttered out as Lucina's face perked up, at least he was ok. "I wasn't allowed to mention this part to you, t-this is their way of t-testing you." Chrom rolled himself off the younger bluenette as he allowed himself to fall into unconsisousness._

 _Lucina, at first stared in fear once again until she could hear the older bluenettes breathing. "Thank the gods." She thought out loud before she hastly stood up and eyed the attacker._

 _Standing there in all his glory was Captain Falcon, although Lucina would remain unaware of the mans now until later. But she couldn't help but note the fact that her surroundings had suddenly changed to resemble...Arena Ferox? But how was that possible?_

 _Lucina shook her head, now wasn't the time for those thought's. She was in battle, she didn't have time to waste on thought's like that._

" _Huh? I hit the wrong one? Oh well, let's go Newbie!" The helmet wearing man simrked as he shifted into a fighting stance as Lucina snarled at the man._

" _Y-You Dastard! You'll pay for that!" She stumbled to her feet before charging at the Racer. "For my Father!" She swinged her blade at the man only for him to easily avoid it and attack to slam his fist into the young bluenettes face only for her to narrowlly avoid it. Something that could only be described as the wind skidded of the mans arm as Lucina stared in disbelif. "S-Such power..." She thought as she attempted another swing only for the man to bat her blade aside and kick it out of her hand as the force of the blow caused her to stagger backwards. The man reared his fist back as the flame like substance seemed to envelop it. Lucina could only stand there and wait for the attack to connect. "I-I'm finished... I'm sorry Father. I've let you down already." A tear fell from one of her eye's as she closed them to await the coming attack._

 _But it never came._

 _Instead she felt herself be blasted back by something that felt oddly familier._

 _Lucina opened her eye's, but had to blink at what she saw._

 _While she couldn't make out much of the persons appearance from behind, what she did see was enough. Standing there was a cloaked man with his back turned to her._

" _It's going to be alright." The cloaked figure took several steps forward, electricity sparked from their lightning blot like blade in their right arm while they closed the green book they were holding in their left as they pulled the hood of their cloak down to reveal their white hair. "I'll take it from here."_

*Flashback end.*

"And then Robin dealt with the rest. I tried to assist, but every time I was easily dealt with. I felt like such a burden." She glanced upwards and gesture at another blue haired indiviaul in the Cafeteria, Cloud couldn't help but see an uncanny resemblance between Lucina and the man she gestured towards. "It doesn't help that I'm often compared to the Hero King, I-I've been-." Lucina stopped herself as she felt Cloud's hand on her shoulder once again.

"Got it." The blonde quickly stood up as Lucina stared in confusion. "Let's go."

"W-What?" Lucina blurted out as Cloud shook his head.

"You wanted to spare right? Might as well get it over with." Realization seemed to dawn on Lucina as she worked out why Cloud suddenly brought up her request. He must of been trying to help get her mind off the subject of her poor performance against Falcon when she'd arrived.

Lucina smiled as she wrapped the blonde haired wielder of the Buster Sword into a hug. Allowing Cloud a chance to stare in confusion, he was just reminding her about the spare she wanted. Why did she go and hug him?

Oh well, at least she'd cheered up he guessed.

It was at that moment however that Cloud heard something rumbling in the vents. He glanced towards part of said vent to notice someone's foot covered in a light blue steel like outfit. This discovery intrigued Cloud as he gave Lucina a light nudge to get her to unhand him. "Go on ahead. I want to look into something."

The bluenette smiled and nodded before walking off, back towards the hallway they'd come from. Cloud's eyes darting back to the vent as he proceeded to investigate.

* * *

Lucky for Cloud, the path the vent had taken him through had gone past his room, allowing him to pick up the Buster Sword while he continued to follow whatever was up there.

Eventually the rumbling had stopped, Cloud assumed this meant whoever was in there had stopped and decided to find out who it was in the best way he knew.

He cut the vent in half.

This action caused a brown haired man wearing a rather greyish black headband and a blue steel like outfit. Cloud quickly noted the black containers attached to the mans outfit that he could only assume were used to keep something like ammo. Was this guy part of a military force?

And why did a exclamation mark just pop up over the guys head?

But those thought's had to be held off for now, since Cloud now had a gun pointed at his head.

Cloud stood back for now, he didn't know who this person was and causing some kind of commotion could just cause problems for himself.

"OH MY GOD! THERE HE IS!"

Cloud quickly turned in confusion towards the rather loud shout, allowing him to notice another brown haired individual, this one being rather... Child like compared to the man that Cloud had just found. Dashing towards his location with what appeared to be an insane level of joy in his eyes, the boy's outfit consisted of a white tunic and several golden attachments on his arms. The most notable thing about the boy were the pair of angel wings at his back.

Noticing those however, did not make Cloud want this new arrival near him. He quickly glanced back to the other brunette he'd found only to find the man gone. Oh well, something to worry about later he figured. Now was the time to run.

And with that thought made, Cloud began dashing away as quickly as he could to get away from the fast approaching angel winged boy.

After all, if a one winged angel could cause so much trouble for Cloud's life, then who knew how much trouble a two winged angel would cause.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! COME BACK! I JUST WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

Meanwhile, just past a nearby corner in the hall way. Solid Snake watched from his Cardboard Box as the blonde haired wielder of the Buster Sword raced away from the young angel.

"That's Cloud Strife Snake. He's from a place called Nibelheim in a world called Gaia. He's a self proclaimed Ex-SOLDIER that worked as a Mercenary for a time. Well known for working with an Eco-terrorist group known as AVALANCHE."

"What's a Terrorist doing in a Smash tournament?" Snake questioned through the Codec, a device design to allow for completely silent nano-communication. To anyone that could see Snake right now, they'd have no idea he was actually talking to someone.

"While AVALANCHE started as a Terrorist group, eventually they saved the planet by defeating another Ex-SOLDIER by the name of Sephiroth."

"Hmmm, alright. Think he'll be a problem?"

"No, just get back to the mission Snake."

* * *

"It's so amazing that your here!" Cloud resisted the urge to slam his head into the wall or to just knock this boy out with the Buster Sword. This angel boy had to be the most annoying person he'd met here so far. "Can you sign this? And this? And this? And-"

"Now now Pit, I think your making him uncomfortable." Cloud couldn't help but thank the heavens as someone had come to be his saving grace. He glanced past the brunette angel to look at the new arrival. And this would probably be the first time he actually questioned a hair colour.

"Green hair?" Was the colour of the women's hair while she wore a robe like white dress and several golden accessories including a pair of golden gauntlets on each arm. The woman was smiling at the pair but Cloud couldn't help but notice the insanely large apologetic look on the angel boy's face.

"I-I'm sorry Lady Palutena! I got a bit excited haha...ha." The woman proceeded to ruffle the angels hair as she stood beside him.

"That's alright Pit, just don't do it again." The woman that Cloud assumed was named Palutena based off the now identified Pit's words. "I apologize for my servants burst of fanboyism. You are consider quite a legend however. Your exploits have made you quite a well known hero. Little Cloudie!" Cloud couldn't help but scoff at that comment.

"I'm no hero." Hero's saved people, and while Cloud had done that by stopping Sephiroth. He sure as hell didn't consider himself a hero. After all, a hero would of been able to save...

He shook his head to ward off those thought's, he'd rather not deal with painful memories at the moment.

"What do you mean Cloud?! Of course your a hero! You saved an enti-" Pit didn't finish his sentence as Palutena shoved a carrot into his mouth. A carrot that Cloud couldn't help but not had an eye...and hands...and feet.

"Seen stranger things. Probably up there with the Elfadunk though." Cloud mentally noted. Why did he always remember the strange monsters that he'd encountered over the years?

"Hush Pit. The grown ups are talking!" Cloud couldn't help but stare at the woman's smiling face as she said those words. He was somewhat glad he wasn't this ladies servant. He almost felt sorry for the angel. But the fact that the boy had wings similar to a certain someone, prevented him from actually feeling sorry.

He didn't like angels. Especially their wings.

"But Cloudie! I believe you have somewhere to be don't you?" Realization dawned on Cloud, he still had to go meet up with Lucina. "Lucina's waiting for you at the Coliseum. It's not very polite to keep a lady waiting Cloudie." Palutena pointed at a large arena like structure outside the mansion.

"Thanks..."

"Oh where are my manners, I am the Goddess of Light! Lady Palutena." Cloud had to stare at the woman. If it weren't for the many strange people he'd met throughout his life then he'd assumed she was crazy. But he didn't really have time to dwell on that as he nodded his thanks and dashed off.

Pit proceeded to spit the carrot out of his mouth before staring at Palutena with pleading eyes as she chuckled.

"Go ahead Pit." Pit's faced lit up in happiness as he chased after the blonde Swordsmen.

As he headed for the arena like building. Cloud couldn't help but ponder. Why was a Goddess at a tournament? Was she part of it? If so...why was a Goddess allowed to fight in a tournament?

Questions for later. That was to be sure.

Palutena smiled as she watched her angel race after the dashing away Swordsmen. "Hmhmhm. I can already tell that things are going to start getting amusing around here again."

* * *

"Sir Cloud! I had began to worry that something may have happened." Cloud waved off the girls statement as he observed the surroundings, the Coliseum was basically a large arena that held countless amounts of seats in what appeared to be stands. They were currently empty to Cloud's delight. "Oh. Sir Pit? What are you doing here?" Cloud really hoped he misheard Lucina just then.

Unluckily for Cloud. The brown haired angel had followed him and was now rubbing the back of his head. "Hehe, sorry Lucina. I just really want to see Cloud in action again!" Cloud had to wonder how so many people seemed to know him at this rate. After all, he knew nothing of most of these people and yet they seemed to all have some awareness of who he was.

Such a thing would definitly prove problematic when the fights became serious.

"It's no issue Pit. You've actually allowed us to make things more interesting." Cloud blinked at the sound of a new arrival as a white haired man wearing a full body black cloak with purple markings over a mostly white and black outfit made himself known. A book in his left hand and a rather basic looking green Sword in his right. "My name is Robin Sir Cloud. It is nice to make your acquaintance." He gesture towards the blonde as Cloud noted that this was the man Lucina had mentioned earlier. "How about we make things a tad more interesting now that Sir Pit has joined us? A tag team battle perhaps? Me and Lucina vs you and Sir Pit. I'm sure you don't have any objections Sir Cloud, Lucina?" Lucina seemed somewhat unhappy about the idea but in the end she nodded in the positive to it. Cloud on the other hand had to shake his head.

"I'd rather fight alone." Robin eye seemed to sparkle, almost as if he'd expected such an answear and was already prepared for it.

"But Sir Cloud, a team battle would be more helpful for you to learn how a typical Smash battle goes. I'm sure the rules of a battle in this tournament haven't been explained to you yet correct?" Cloud had to narrow his eyes at that, it was true after all. No one had explained the rules to him yet. But how had this man known that? He nodded in defeat. "Then it's settled, you and Sir Pit against myself and Lucina." Cloud raised his hand however causing Robin to blink in confusion. "Is there a problem Sir Cloud?"

"I'd rather have her as my partner." It was Lucina's turn to blink in confusion and Robin opened his mouth to question the blondes choice. But Pit beat him to the talking.

"B-But Cloud! I wanna be your partner! PLEASE LET ME FIGHT WITH YOU CLOUD!" The angel was practicly on his knees pleading with the blonde.

"Listen buddy, it's nothing personal. But I'd rather not place my trust in someone with _those_." Cloud's tone became venomness as he pointed at Pit's wings, a gesture that did not go over Robin and Lucina but the angel in question seemed more caught up with a different part of Cloud's words.

"B-Buddy? H-He...HE CALLED ME BUDDY! I GET IT! THIS MUST BE A TEST TO PROVE MYSELF WORTHY TO THE GREAT CLOUD STRIFE! ALRIGHT! LET'S DO THIS ROBIN!" In an instant the angel was gone from kneeling next to Cloud and was now standing next to the white haired man with fire burning in his eyes. "Just watch Cloud! I'll beat you so hard that you'll be wishing you had me as your partner!"

Robin and Lucina both continued to blink at the angel until Robin decided to just shrugg and roll with it. Lucina stepping towards the other side to stand with Cloud.

"T-Thank you for letting me fight along side you Sir Cloud." Cloud nodded at her words as he entered his usual battle stance.

"Don't worry about it. Your the only person I like around here so far."

Lucina chuckled as she drew her own blade out. "You continue to remind me of Gerome."

Robin couldn't help but smile at the exchange of words before steeling his expression and focusing his eyes fully on Cloud. " _Now then Sir Cloud. Let's see what you've got._ "

The tension remained high as each fighter stood at the ready. Cloud couldn't help but notice a strange white energy envelop the area.

"FOR SKYWORLD!" Until Pit decided to break said tension and charge straight toward the pair of Sword wielders.

" _He's not very bright is he?_ "

Cloud simply blocked the angels attempted attack before grabbing hold of him and slamming his knee into the brunettes...unmentionables.

"GAH! Y-You hit me in the...That's not fair." Pit uttered out in pain.

"Anything goes in a fight." Cloud proceeded to slam the angel into the ground, causing Pit to bounc behind him and allowing Cloud the perfect chance to follow up the attack. Lucina seemed to always have that idea as she pulled her blade back and blasted it forward to strike the brunette.

"I IMMEDIATELY REGRAT MY DECISION!" The angel screamed out as he was sent flying only to land moments later and get up and dust himself off as if nothing had happened.

This detail confused Cloud greatly. The boy had just been kneed in his unmentionables and then had a Sword rammed into him. And there wasn't even any blood?

"You shouldn't be so hasty Sir Pit." Cloud suddenly took notice of his other current oppenent as he noticed the sparking energy radiating from the mans book. "But you did prove to be a useful distraction. THORON!" A blast of electric energy zoomed toward Cloud and Lucina as the blonde moved the Buster Sword infront of himself in an attempt to block, but he realized that it wouldn't be enough as he closed his eyes to await the impact.

But he ended up feeling nothing as he opened his eyes to find himself incased in a white bubble like object.

Cloud stared at it in confusion until it lowered seemingly in reponse to him lowering the Buster Sword. What was going on?

"Allow me to explain Sir Cloud." He turned to the white haired cloaked man once again. "In a battle of Smash none of our wounds are actually permanet. All damage we sustain is healed by the surrounding magical barrier that encased the arena. The barrier also causes that bubble you saw to appear whenever you wish to defend yourself. Now I know what your thinking, if we just heal from all the damage we take then how do you actually win? Simple, you have to knock the oppenent out of the arena. The more damage you inflict on an oppenent, the more launch power your attacks will have on them." Robin explained.

Cloud couldn't help but smirk as he heard the explaination and gripped the Buster Sword even harder. If none of the wounds matter then that only meant one thing.

" _I don't have to hold back._ "

* * *

 **Authour's note.**

 **And that's a wrap, enjoy the new year folks.**

 **By the way, I'm currently beta hunting. If anyone would be interested in doing such a thing then please let me know.**

 **Anyway, question for you guys. In terms of the fights, do you want me to continue sticking largely to the characters movesets in smash or would you guys and gals like it if I also took further inspiration from the characters original games as well? Just a thought I'd throw out there to see what you guys thought.**


	4. Let the Battles Begin!

**Review responses.**

 **All the reviews asking for more: Ask and ye shall receive!**

 **Symbolic Joker: I surprised you, yay! I hope I can make the upcoming fight with Link meet your expectations now! In terms of Codec's, I'll probably be tossing one in whenever Snake rears his head, and you'll just have to wait and see for when it comes to the trophies/assist trophies. (I totally has plan for them!)**

 **faeriehero: Both Lucina and Dark Pit could of had much better movesets in game instead of just being clones. Lucina's stance doesn't even match her stance from awakening, and Dark Pit could of at least used the weapons that Pit doesn't use in Smash. I get that they were meant to be alternate Costumes originally, but since Sakurai gave them their own roster slots then why not go the full way?**

 **Guest number something: Don't worry, Cloud won't be overpowered, I may show him off as overpowered but that's only when he's using Limit Breaks, without them he'll have a lot of trouble actually landing the finishing blow similar to how he works in the game.**

 **sephirothsChild: And now you shall read that fight! Enjoy.**

 **Ethereal780: I address how strong I'm making Cloud in the response to the Guest, but in terms of plot I definitely have plans, I'm not sure how far things will go however. I am also aware of Dissidia but whether I'll acknowledge that is up in the air right now.**

 **The thought's on the movesets seem rather 50/50 but from my counting most of you seem fine with me venturing further with them so I will be dwelling deeper into what some characters can do.**

 **Special thanks to mystic moogle for Beta reading for me!**

 **Chapter 3: Let the Battles Begin!**

* * *

Robin kept his eyes on the blonde swordsman attempting to ignore the brown-haired angel in order to focus on the Tactician.

The Tactician found himself highly interested in the newcomer ever since witnessing the man's match with Captain Falcon. The first thing that he took notice to was definitely the man's colossal blade; the mere fact that someone of Cloud's build was able to wield such a weapon so effortlessly downright amazed the Tactician.

But something that intrigued the Tactician much more, was the strange blue sparks that had bounced off the Buster Sword's wielder before he unleashed one of his attacks.

Honestly, his goal with this battle had solely been to try and find out more about the newcomer's abilities.

And so far he hadn't learned anything new.

" _Am I just wasting time?_ " He shook that thought away. He was sure that this battle could help him learn more about this enigma.

Cloud batted away the angel as he made an attempt to rush towards his cloaked opponent. He failed to notice the white-haired man's smirk, however.

"Sir Cloud, stop!" Lucina's warning came too late as the Tactician in front of him raised his arms along with a red book in his hand.

"Arcfire!" Robin called out as a ball of flames descended down from the pages of the book and onto the ground. Landing right in front of Cloud.

Cloud quickly called upon the protective bubble once again, but this was exactly what Robin wanted as the cloaked man ran forwards and a magical shroud surrounded Cloud, forcing the bubble to drop as Cloud felt trapped within the magical energy.

"Sir Pit, if you would kindly do the honours." As if on cue with Robin's words, the angel ran up with a strange red glove-like object appearing on his arm and reared back ready to strike.

"I'M SORRY, CLOUD!" Cloud couldn't help but stare at that remark. What was wrong with this angel?

"I think not!" The voice of the sole female fighter in this battle called out as she slid under the angel and had her own bubble appear to block Pit's attack before lunging her sword forward to pierce into the angel. Once again sending him flying.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!"

Cloud felt the magical energy encasing him begin to weaken as he took that moment to break free, kicking Robin away in the process as blue sparks began to bounce off his body.

" _That energy! Just what is it and how is he triggering it?_ " Robin thought as he slowly stepped away, eyeing his current partner standing at the other end of the arena. _"If things continue like this, then victory won't be ours. It's time to tip these scales!_ " He slowly began to clap, causing Cloud to stare in confusion while Lucina began to worry. What could Robin be planning? "Impressive, Sir Cloud. It seems I've misjudged you slightly." Robin's book seemed to change before Cloud's eyes as the Tactician opened said book. "I don't normally use these. But for you I think I'll make an exception. Prepare yourself! Celica's Gale!"

With those last words, magical energy began to whirl off the book as the wind around Cloud and Lucina seemed to begin to become much more fierce.

"Oh no, Sir Cloud, we have to move!" Lucina's warning was once again too slow as the Tornado of pink wind enveloped the pair and forced them into the air as the wind itself cut them apart.

Robin watched on, keeping a stern eye on the center of the magical attack. "What will you do now, Sir Cloud?"

Lucina ignored the pain as she couldn't help but let a tear loose from her eyes. "To think, Sir Cloud placed his trust in me for this fight and I've failed to be of much help."

Cloud, on the other hand, wasn't giving in yet. He gripped the Buster Sword as hard as possible as he channelled the Mako energy into the blade.

"I'll finish 'em, Robin!" Pit called out as he became enveloped with the power of flight and flew towards the Tornado.

Robin was about to warn Pit that doing so would only cause him to get caught in the Tornado as well, until he noticed the sudden blue light from within the vortex.

Cloud slashed the Buster Sword around himself with everything he had, causing a second force of wind to swirl through the Tornado in the opposite direction, cancelling the magical vortex caused by Robin. Cloud and Lucina slowly descended onto the ground shortly after.

"S-Such power..." Robin uttered out, his usual calm expression being replaced with a complete look of shock.

"WOAH!" The remaining force of the raging winds sent the brown-haired angel crashing into the ground next to the Tactician before he quickly jumped to his feet, staring at Cloud with a look of pure praise.

Lucina slowly got onto her knees as she looked at the back of the blonde swordsman in amazement. " _H-how? Not even the Hero King could manage something like that!_ " Lucina couldn't help but wonder just how strong the man in front of her really was. " _Am I even worthy to be fighting alongside someone like him?_ " She moved back in slight surprise as the Buster Sword's wielder turned towards her.

"Come on." Cloud offered his hand to her, and she stared in slight confusion at it. "We've got a fight to win." Realization dawned on her as Lucina took the hand as Cloud helped her up, noticing that Pit and Robin were both standing at the ready once again. "Does he have any more tricks up his sleeve?" Cloud pointed at the cloaked Tactician as Lucina nodded in response.

"Yes, Robin has plenty more where that came from. We should proba- What are you doing, Sir Cloud?" She couldn't help but notice energy being drawn to the blonde as he held his blade in front of him.

"Lucina, buy me some time." Lucina stared in confusion once again at the man's request. "Don't worry, I have a plan. I just need you to keep them off me."

Lucina's confusion began to slowly alter into a look of happiness. He needed her, a man that was strong enough to stop a Tornado needed her help to achieve victory! No one other than Robin had outright stated something like that throughout any of her time in the tournament. But now her strength began to burn through her as she stood in front of the blonde swordsman, her own blade at the ready.

"Understood, I'll keep you safe, Sir Cloud!" She kept her eyes trained on the her father's Tactician and the servant of Palutena while keeping her expression steeled. Sir Cloud was counting on her. She would not fail!

"Sir Pit, I require some time to prepare my next spell. Hold them off, please."

"Alright, Robin! I'll go make sure Cloud doesn't get to do any more of his epic attacks! Actually, we won't even need your spell!" Pit charged forward with his detached bow at the ready, readying himself to strike at Lucina the moment he got to her. "Out of the way, Lucina! I'm ending this now!" He aimed his blade-like weapon at the girl, intent on slamming them into her head. Only for her to duck right under the attack.

"No, Sir Pit." Lucina's voice was serious as she motioned to slash forward. "I SAY WHEN IT ENDS! AETHER!" Lucina slashed forward, a green light emanating from her blade before she pulled back her blade and thrusted it through the angel's body. A slight pause occurred, before Pit was sent flying out of the arena. Blasting into a red light as he made his exit.

"I'M FINISHED! SORRY, CLOUD! I'VE FAILED TO PROVE MYSELF!"

Lucina fell to her knee as she watched the sparking red light dissipate, signalling Pit's defeat. She stumbled as she attempted to stand and focus on her father's Tactician. It had been a long time since she'd used the Aether skill that her father had taught her.

"Have I been neglecting my skills too much?" She attempted to stand again until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay." She stared upwards at the blonde swordsman as he stepped forward with his colossal blade at the ready.

"N-no! I can still fig-"

"No you can't, don't worry. You're not a burden." She stayed still at those words and simply watched the Buster Sword's wielder walk towards the Tactician.

Why did she suddenly feel a rising heat in her cheeks?

Robin face was filled with worry. The blue sparks were once again surrounding the blonde enigma known as Cloud Strife, and based off his observations, any attack the man used now would probably mark his end. And Pit hadn't been able to buy him enough time to prepare his trump card.

He only had one option left at this point.

"Even if I've lost this, I've at least gained some valuable knowledge." He brought the yellow Tome out in front of him as he played his last available card. "THORON!" The spell blasted forwardas both Robin and Lucina watched Cloud, both eager to find out what he would do.

"You're gone," Cloud whispered out as he slammed his blade into the ground, causing a blue version of the Blade Beam to race across the ground, before he slid under the electric blast. Robin noted the attack was similar to the green waves of energy Cloud used against Falcon, quickly turning his protective bubble on and off shortly after the wave hit him.

A big mistake that Robin would make sure never to repeat, as the blue energy wave split apart and struck at Robin when he turned the bubble off. The resulting damage blasted Robin off the arena. He attempted to recover, only for Cloud to appear above him, the Buster Sword reared back and ready to swing. He slammed down, blasting Robin downward. Cloud descended back to the ground with Climhazzard, striking Robin once again before blasting the Tactician away with a quick trio of slashes from the Buster Sword.

"Reckless fool..." the Tactician uttered out, while the comment could be mistaken as an insult towards one of the others, most could tell that he was directing it at himself as he was consumed by the sparking red explosive light.

"No hard feelings," Cloud said, swinging the Buster Sword onto his back as he turned to his teammate for the battle. Her awe-stricken eyes glued to him.

How could she ever hope to compare to him?

She became so hung up on her thoughts that she failed to realize that he was now standing above her. His hand offered to her and something she hadn't expected to see on his face was there.

A smile.

"You did good." The kindness from his voice seemed so strange, it almost made Lucina think she was being spoken to by a completely different person. "Although, you should stop trying to fight like someone else. Try and fight more like you did at the end." Cloud couldn't help but feel like a hypocrite saying that as thoughts of his blade's former owner drifted to his mind before he dismissed them. His situation was different. He had no real choice but to fight like Zack.

Lucina couldn't help but cringe at those words. They held the truth after all. Ever since joining the tournament, she'd stopped fighting the way she had when she assisted her Father and Robin in taking down the dark dragon, Grima, and changing the fate of her homeland. Instead she'd been fighting entirely like her idol, and only now she realized how poor a choice that was.

"You gonna leave me hanging or?" She couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as she took the blonde's hand. She really needed to stop spacing out.

"Even when he's helping people he's cool!" Oh god no.

Thankfully for Cloud, the sudden reappearance of Pit did not last for long as the power of flight encased the angel and suddenly pulled him into the air.

"Pit, I require your service!" The echoing voice of Palutena sounded out as the angel screamed in response to his sudden take off. Cloud made a quick mental note to thank the Goddess later.

"Most impressive, Sir Cloud." Just like Pit, Robin was once again in the arena and was once again clapping. "I believe it is time for me and Lucina to be off. Her father will want to speak with her." Lucina raised an eyebrow. Why would her father want to speak with her? "It was nice meeting you, Sir Cloud. I'll be watching you with great interest. Come, Lucina." With his piece said, Robin walked off. Leaving Cloud and Lucina as the last pair in the arena.

Cloud took a quick glance to see that Lucina didn't seem to be going to say anything else as he decided to take his leave, only for her to finally speak. "W-wait, Sir Cloud!" She called out as Cloud was about to reach the Coliseum's exit, he turned to acknowledge her. "T-Thank you, Sir Cloud, it was an honour to fight alongside you!"

He nodded simply, before stepping away once again. He had to admit, Lucina was definitely the most tolerable person he'd met so far

Lucina continued to stand in the arena for a bit longer as the blonde Swordsman consumed her thoughts. She wanted to know more about him, that was for sure.

But more importantly, she wanted to continue to fight alongside him.

Why did she feel that heat in her cheeks again?

But another stray thought crossed her mind: what would her father want to speak with her about?

* * *

A yawn escaped Cloud's mouth as he made his way back to his current living quarters. Until his eyes caught sight of a green-clad blonde, and it seemed the pointy eared man had caught sight of him as well.

They kept their eyes on the other as they each walked by the other.

Tomorrow would be the time, the wielder of the Triforce of courage would face off with the Soldier 1st class. Neither of them knew just how much people wanted to see this clash.

But Cloud wouldn't lie, he was looking forward to it. But that was still a night away. All Cloud cared about right now was getting some sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note.**

 **That's right folks, next time will finally be the clash of blondies! I guess you could say that next time will be the first boss fight of sorts hehe.**

 **Now I am fully aware that my method of having Cloud stop the Tornado caused by Celica's Gale is faulty and probably wouldn't work in real life (I doubt it's testable though) but my argument is, this is Smash. A place that's run by two giant disembodied hands, I doubt my faulty science is anywhere near as questionable as some of the other things in this universe.**

 **Anyway, for once I don't have a question folks, so until next time, have a wonderful day/night.**


	5. Fight On!

**Review Responses.**

 **FanficLovingPerson: I my intention isn't really to change the movesets (well, except for the clones. Their definitely getting changed.) my intention is to expand on the movesets, think of my additions as being more along the lines of customs and not permanent changes.**

 **Guest number...I give up on numbering you people now.: Yeah. Link will talk.**

 **Marioexpertken: I'm still reserching Ness at the moment just to make sure I get his character right when I decide to have them interact. My knowledge of Earthbound/Mother is pretty minor tbh.**

 **Shi-no-Ookami: I might put him in the advent children design at some point, not entirely sure yet on that front. I can confirm that all of them but the Male Wii Fit Trainer will make an appearance somewhere along the line.**

 **If you have a question concerning a certain moment in the fight, then please read the ending authour's note. Your question may have already been answeared down there.**

 **Chapter 4: Fight On!**

* * *

"Pika pi!"

"Not you again." Cloud yawned as he stared at the yellow creature for the second wake up call in a row. " _Is this someone's twisted idea of a joke?_ "

Cloud slowly got up and chose to ignore the small yellow creature, deciding instead to head straight towards the Buster Sword, placing it over his shoulder.

It was time after all.

Cloud began to walk out of the room and head down the hallway. He'd been told to head towards the entrance of the mansion by Master Hand shortly after the Hand informed him about the match.

"Pikachu!" Suddenly, Cloud felt something begin to tug on his free hand and begin to drag him. Looking downward quickly revealed that the small yellow creature now seemed to be taking him somewhere. Cloud attempted to shake his hand out of the creature's grasp, but a quick surge of electricity from the creature's cheeks caused Cloud to not try anything.

As long as it led him where he needed to go, he guessed he'd deal with it.

"Ah! Mister Strife! I see Pikachu was able to retrieve you as requested!" The yellow rodent that Cloud finally learned was called Pikachu adopted a rather smug look as the disembodied glove petted it before it scurried off outside the mansion doors. The Hand motioned for Cloud to follow as it went out the door as well.

"It's called Pikachu?" Then that meant that the thing could only say its own name? Either the thing was really dedicated to speaking in the third person or that was really all it said.

Shaking that thought away, Cloud proceeded to go through the doors to the sound of...Latin?

At least that's what Cloud thought it sounded like. He only truly had knowledge in English and Japanese.

"At that time!" The voice of the disembodied glove sounded out as Cloud focused on what was in front of him. Spotting the countless bodies of the Smashers as they stood in two rows beside a pathway leading to what seemed to be some kind of portal. Standing in front of that portal was the man that Cloud was about to face off with. "The wind, the sea, the stars. Will cry out! At last this day has come! Crazy heroes, the strongest in the histories of their lands! Will go face to face, and test their power! In the Super Smash Brothers tournament! Here they are their own rivals! True winners don't get hung up on their past selves!" Cloud couldn't tell if that remark had been directed at him or not, but it caused him to stiffen up and unconsciously glare at the Hand. "Trained, yet continuing to better themselves! They will surely continue to create tomorrow's miracles! But enough of that, my apologies if my rambling disturbed you, Mister Strife. I quite enjoy being a showman on occasion. But consider this your official induction into the Super Smash Brothers tournament, Cloud. With the last step standing before you, all you need to do is step up to the portal!" Cloud really had to wonder how the glove was able to speak. How did it even have functioning vocal cords?

Cloud shrugged off those thoughts before he began to walk along the path towards the portal, the many Smashers keeping their eyes glued to him or looking away in disinterest, such as the turtle known as Bowser. He heard the occasional good luck from some of the Smashers but didn't really take note of who they were, preferring to keep his eyes on the portal ahead of him.

But there were a few select Smashers that he took a glance at.

He shot a look towards the mouse-like creature known as Pikachu as it cheerfully waved at him. Cloud couldn't help but take notice of the armored figure standing next to the rodent. He couldn't really make out anything regarding the person inside, but the full red armor seemed like something a male would wear in the blonde's eyes, but he decided to not think about it too hard. He did take notice of the arm cannon on the armored persons right hand. " _Reminds me a bit of Barret._ " Sure the person in the armor didn't seem to resemble Barret at all in terms of build, but the arm cannon was enough to remind Cloud of his dark-skinned ally.

He also took a glance at a waving hand, pondering who would be waving to hi-

"KICK THAT POINTY-EARED STYLE THIEF'S BUTT, CLOUD!" Standing in the spot the waving hand had been was the brown-haired angel holding an actually fairly well done drawing of Cloud standing atop a defeated Link while a small chibi drawing of Pit was at the side with speech bubbles saying, "You're the best, Cloud!" While the words, 'Cloud Wins' were written on top.

He noted the fact that most of the Smashers seemed to just be ignoring the angel while the woman that had referred to herself as the goddess of light stood next to the angel, seemingly smiling and giggling at the angel's antics. Was this normal behavior for Pit?

Well, one Smasher seemed very displeased with the brunette's antics. A seemingly identical twin to the angel apart from the fact that he seemed to be Pit only dumped with black paint, scoffed at the brunette.

Cloud didn't look at the lookalike for long, however, due to one key factor. The wings, but not just because of them being angel wings, but because of the colour.

They reminded him far too much of a certain other angel.

"Good luck, Sir Cloud!" The Buster Sword's wielder took one last glance to the side at the sound of the voice of the only tolerable person he'd gotten to know thus far. Standing beside her was the same white-haired Tactician from yesterday. They both waved to the blonde as he directed a nod in return towards Lucina.

Upon reaching the end of the path he took a quick glance towards his fellow blonde. "Good luck," Link said rather quickly. Cloud wasn't really in the mood for such a thing, however, as he simply focused on the portal.

"Let's just get this over with." The glove seemed to...nod? Before motioning Cloud towards the portal.

"Simply step through and we can begin, Mister Strife!"

Nodding in acknowledgement, Cloud quickly stepped through the portal followed shortly after by the green-clad blonde. The battle between them would finally be under way.

* * *

Cloud took a brief moment to observe his surroundings, finding himself now standing on what appeared to be a bridge made over a deep gorge. Cloud couldn't help but take a moment to stare at the sunset that the bridge overlooked, before taking note of the large castle in the distance.

He turned his attention to his opponent, who was taking a moment to look off at the northern side of bridge. Did this place hold some kind of significance to the one known as Link?

The time for sightseeing ended, however, as the green-clad blonde unsheathed his blade and placed his full attention on Cloud. Cloud followed suit, bringing the Buster Sword off his shoulder and into his typical ready stance.

"Three!" A voice suddenly sounded out. Cloud assumed it was some kind of countdown as his blue eyes remained locked with Link's. "Two!" The anticipation began to eat away at him; the temptation to just rush in and end this now was eating away at Cloud. "One...GO!"

The instant those words sounded out, Cloud made his move, dashing forwards intent on slamming the Buster Sword into the wielder of the Triforce of Courage. Link stood his ground, the Buster Sword impacting against the Master Sword. Cloud continued pushing his own blade against Link's, intent on using his weapon's size, weight and his own strength to overpower the Hylian, and judging by Link's pained expression, it was working.

Cloud failed to notice Link pull something out of a pouch attached to his tunic, until a small round object was thrown in front of him and behind the Buster Sword. And judging by the small fire that was burning away at a piece of rope and the shape and colour of the object, it was very likely a bomb.

And based off the fact that his green-clad opponent had just abandoned the Sword clash and jumped backwards, Cloud was probably right in that guess.

The following explosion just further proved his guess. Cloud coughed as he became surrounded by the smoke that now enveloped his surroundings. " _Ugh, that was smart. What else has he got up his sleeve?_ "

He wasn't given a chance to recover, however, as an Arrow soared narrowly by his head, taking a few strands of hair with it. Cloud quickly got his head back in the game as he avoided yet another Arrow.

Cloud had to praise his fellow blonde's accuracy; despite the smoke, each Arrow came close to hitting. But Cloud had to wonder if his opponent thought an onslaught of Arrows would be enough to beat him. " _If that's what he thinks, then he's about to find out just how wrong he is._ "

He skidded the Buster Sword across the ground as a Blade Beam fired off in the direction that the last Arrow had come from. It wasn't like the green-clad blonde had many places to shoot from in a place like this anyway.

What Cloud hadn't expected was for Link to suddenly rush into the smoke in a jumping arc with his Sword poised to strike. Cloud quickly brought the Buster Sword upward into a hanging guard to block the strike. But upon the two blades impacting with one another, another one of the small bombs fell from Link's hand and landed at Cloud's feet. Another explosion shot Cloud off the ground as his body fell towards Link's waiting form. Cloud was unable to recover in time to prevent himself from being hit by a trio of slashes from Link's weapon, his body being sent back upwards as Link jumped upwards with his Sword pointed up and ready to skewer the blonde Soldier.

Cloud was ready to avoid the attack this time, however, as he shifted his body to the side and countered his fellow blonde by slamming the Buster Sword downwards, blasting Link to the ground as Cloud landed shortly after.

Cloud gave the green-clad blonde no time to recover, quickly getting down and sliding with his foot outstretched, knocking Link into the air once again and following up with a hard upwards swing of the Buster Sword. Sending Link skyward, before Cloud jumped after him. Link attempted to strike against the Soldier but Cloud had similar plans, as he slashed the Buster Sword outwards, leaving behind a yellow mark in the air as Cloud proceeded to do another set of slashes in quick succession. Leaving behind what seemed to be a yellow box that spelled out 'KYO'. Link was sent hilting to the ground as Cloud landed shortly after, but eyeing the other as they let a few pained breaths escape them.

" _He's good,_ " they both thought as they once again readied themselves to continue the battle, Cloud bringing the Buster Sword in front of himself as the green light began to raise up around him. Blue sparks surrounded him upon finishing his brief charge.

Back at the portal that the two fighters had entered, the Smashers watched on, some in interest over how things would play out while others were growing increasingly bored.

"Hmph, this is a waste of time," the dark lord known as Ganondorf spoke up as he turned to leave. "I have no interest in continuing to watch this battle. I'll be taking my leave."

"Hah! Ganondork's right! Let's get going, Junior!" the large turtle remarked as a smaller one began jumping for joy over no longer having to watch a fight he didn't care about.

"Care to repeat that, Turtle?" the dark lord questioned as a dark flame manifested around his fist.

Bowser made no attempt to respond, however, as he stomped off back towards the mansion with the smaller turtle by his side.

Robin stroked his chin in curiosity. "Lucina, didn't Sir Cloud use a similar attack against Sir Falcon?"

Lucina didn't immediately respond, instead her eyes remained glued to the screen, a look of concern filling her features as she stared at the battle, or more specifically, at the Buster Sword's wielder. " _I know you'll be fine, Sir Cloud...Yet, why am I so worried about you?_ " Each time she saw him take a blow she felt like rushing into the portal to assist him, or even just crying out in worry. But why did she feel this way?

"Lucina?!" She was pulled from her thoughts upon hearing Robin call her name, as she turned her attention to him.

"O-Oh! What is it, Robin?" She couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Judging by Robin's voice, he must of been trying to get her attention for a fair amount of time.

"I was just wondering: Sir Cloud's attack from earlier seemed very similar to an attack he used against Sir Falcon, yet when he used it on Falcon, the colour was different. I noticed a similar thing with that wave-like attack he used when he fought against me. Do you think that Sir Cloud has a method of strengthening his attacks using those blue sparks that surround him?"

Lucina had to admit that Robin had a point. The blue sparks that surrounded Cloud seemed to always be there whenever he unleashed some his notably more powerful attacks, even when he stopped the tornado, he'd had those blue sparks.

"So does that mean..." Lucina turned her attention back to the screen as she noticed the sparks now fully surrounding Cloud's body. Her lips raised into a hopeful smile. " _Go for it, Sir Cloud! I'm sure you can win!_ " Despite her faith in the blonde Soldier, Lucina still felt a sense of doubt within herself.

"Limits are meant to be broken," Cloud uttered out as he proceeded to once again dash towards the green-clad blonde. Link responded in a similar fashion as he charged towards the Soldier.

Cloud prepared to attempt to attack with the Buster Sword, expecting Link to attempt to attack with his own blade. However, Link did something he hadn't expected.

He merely blocked using the protective bubble, before pulling out some kind of grappling hook-like device and attaching it to Cloud's body. Dragging the Buster Sword's wielder as close as possible before pummeling him in the head with the hilt of the Master Sword, before bringing Cloud's body behind him and kicking the man. Quickly throwing a Boomerang after the Soldier's body.

Cloud attempted to simply catch the object, but failed to notice the wind that picked up around said object as it pulled him back towards Link, who appeared to be completely ready to once again slam his blade into Cloud as the green-clad blonde slashed outwards once before following the first one up with a much stronger second swing, sending Cloud flying off to the other side of the bridge.

Cloud stumbled to his feet as he kept his expression steeled. But on the inside, he had to admit that he was enjoying this, despite the odds seeming to be out of his favour at the moment. " _Maybe I should try a new trick._ " He smirked at that thought, hopefully he could pull this off.

He rushed towards the green-clad blonde once again. Said pointy-eared blonde once again stood at the ready, only to be caught by surprise when Cloud made a sudden halt and raised his blade to his neck and rushed forward at an unexpected speed. Ramming the Buster Sword into Link and thrusting him upwards, Cloud quickly followed. Hitting Link with two quick slashes, before halting himself as the blue sparks surrounded the Buster Sword. "This ends here!" He shouted for a change as he slashed through Link's body before continuing into 4 more slashes around the blonde before raising above him and slamming downward, landing on the ground shortly after and catching the falling Buster Sword. The small burst of Mako energy left the spot Link had been in shrouded in smoke.

Cloud watched the smoke in curiosity of whether he'd been able to finish the other combatant or not. " _Seems version 5 still needs work. Am I meant to just wait, or have I already won?_ " He pondered to himself until the sound of a horn and something charging down from the south caught him off guard.

He had next to no time to make out the approaching figure as they hurtled past on what they were riding. Knocking Cloud to the ground as they dropped a large casket to the ground beside him. Cloud didn't have time to recover as the casket exploded, taking the center of the bridge with it as Cloud attempted to rebalance himself in the air. Only to suddenly spot someone above him in the air.

Link caught his eye, partly worse for wear with his clothing partly torn apart from the rapid slashes, but thanks to whatever magic that healed the Smashers, he appeared to be no worse for wear.

But what also caught his eye was the loaded bow aimed directly at him.

Time slowed as Link gave him an apologetic look while firing the arrow at Cloud. The arrow impacted right into Cloud's gut as any sense of his remaining strength left him. He coughed out from the sudden pain. Despite the healing magic, it still didn't lessen the pain he currently felt. But he ignored it. His thoughts became entrapped on something else as he kept his eyes locked on the now clear winner of the match. Was this all he could manage? If he was foolish enough to drop his guard and make a mistake like this, then how was he meant to...

It was at that moment that Cloud realized why he truly accepted the invitation to the Smash Brothers Tournament. To grow stronger, strong enough to prevent those that he cherished from ever being harmed again. So that no one he cared for ended up like Zack and Aerith.

But if this was all he had, if he couldn't claim victory against someone like Link, if he was foolish enough to not realize that whatever that had caused him to fall into this predicament was headed towards him until it was too late, then how was he meant to protect anyone?

It was at that moment as Cloud descended into the gorge below, that he made a silent vow. He'd never lose again, in order to prove that he was strong enough to ensure the safety of everyone he cared about, not just to himself, he'd prove that to everyone! And his first obstacle to achieving that had just made itself known as he kept his blue eyes locked on Link. "Just you wait, Link, I'll make sure to win next time," he uttered out as his body burst into a blue explosion of sparks indicating his defeat.

"FINISHED!"

* * *

Pit stared at the portal as the large red text appeared to signify that the match was over. "C-Cloud lost?"

"Hmm, I must admit that I wasn't expecting such a conclusion, but I can't say that the battle wasn't worth watching." Robin smiled as he brought a small notepad out of his cloak and began writing. " _After all, I've learnt some very important details about you from this, Sir Cloud._ " He tucked away the notepad as he decided to take his leave. " _The more I learn about you, the more prepared I'll be for the day we face each other again._ " He turned towards Lucina, intending to inform her that he was departing only to notice the stunned expression on her face. The white-haired Tactician couldn't help but chuckle at the girl as he decided to leave her be.

It seemed Sir Cloud had left quite a mark on Chrom's daughter.

Lucina couldn't believe her eyes as she witnessed the closing moments of the match. "Sir Cloud...lost?" The words seemed almost foreign to her tongue. She truly couldn't believe her eyes. How could someone as strong as Cloud lose like that?

She had watched in sheer amazement at the Soldier's last attack. Despite not being anyway near the fight, she could still tell that the power behind each blow could of killed any normal man, and the speed of each blow and move was far beyond anything she could of expected from a man wielding a blade like his.

Yet in the end, it hadn't mattered. Link had been able to endure the attack and Cloud had been caught off guard by King Bulblin.

" _I should of informed him of the stage hazards! If he'd known then he could of won!_ " Lucina felt like slapping herself. She felt responsible for this in some regard. If only she'd informed Cloud before hand!

" _M-Maybe I could help Cloud get more accustomed to things like that...N-no, I'd only drag him down. If only I were strong enough..._ " A stray thought suddenly entered Lucina's mind. What if she trained with Cloud?

But that thought was quickly pushed aside as she witnessed the blonde begin to reappear in front of the portal. She doubted that Cloud would let her train with him.

Cloud found himself standing before the Smashers once again shortly afterward, many of them clapping for the victor. Deciding to show some sense of sportsmanship, Cloud joined in the applause for a few short moments as many of the Smashers began to depart to do their own things.

He really didn't like the fact that Pit had stuck around though.

"IT'S OK, CLOUD! EVEN THE BEST OF US LOSE SOMETIMES!" He also didn't like the fact that the angel was now hugging him with tears streaming down from the brunettes eyes either.

"That's enough, Pit. You're violating his personal space." And now there was another thing that he had to thank Palutena for. Geez, at this rate he was gonna be in her debt for life.

"Oh! Uhh, sorry, Cloud!"

"Are you alright, Sir Cloud?" Soon after the angel let go, Lucina made her way over to him, her earlier thoughts having been discarded for now as she adopted the same look of worry she had when he'd first met her.

"I'm fine," he said simply. He found it slightly strange that she'd be worried about it when she knew of the healing magic.

"I-I see..." Lucina blushed in what Cloud assumed to be embarrassment, as she rubbed a finger against her side. An action that Cloud failed to notice but another nearby person had. "You did quite well out there, Sir Cloud. I thought you were a-amazing to be honest." She kept her head down as she spoke, causing Cloud to look at her in slight confusion. Why was she suddenly acting so shy?

"Awww! My little Lucina's growing up!" A pair of hands grabbed hold of Lucina's shoulders, spooking Lucina and causing Cloud to stare in confusion, not because of the gesture, but because of the new arrivals appearance. The person looked extremely similar to the Tactician from yesterday by the name of Robin, except for the fact that this was clearly a woman and the difference in hairstyle. Did Robin have a twin? The new arrival seemed to have noticed his confusion as she let go of Lucina and addressed the blonde. "You must be Sir Cloud. You've been on my brothers mind quite a bit recently." The woman proceeded to bow. "My name is also Robin."

"You're both called Robin?" Cloud questioned. If they were brother and sister as this woman implied, then why did their parents name them both Robin? Were they just lazy?

The woman chuckled while briefly scratching the back of her head. "It's a long story. Most refer to me as Reflet to avoid confusion."

"Cloud!" The sound of the voice of the green-clad blonde that Cloud had just fought caught the small group off guard as they turned towards him. Quickly noticing that the man still held the apologetic look from earlier. "I came to apologize for taking advantage of your predi-"

"It's fine." Cloud cut him off quickly but the Soldier wasn't quite done. "But, when the time comes, I want a rematch." He kept his blue eyes centered completely on Link as he kept a serious expression. " _If I don't beat you, then I'll never feel strong enough!_ "

Link smiled in acknowledgement as he held his hand out in the motion for a hand shake. "Consider it done, then. I'll look forward to it, Cloud!"

And with that hand shake, Cloud had gained his first true rival.

* * *

 **Authour's note.**

 **And that's a wrap. BUT WAIT!**

 **I'm sure plenty of you are either, A) Confused about me having Cloud use Omnislash Version 5. B) Enraged that I had him use said move. Or C) You don't really care. But you find it confusing that it wasn't a final smash or something like that.**

 **Here's my reasonings. First off, the Omnislash Version 5 used here is NOT the same as in Advent Children, it's more based off the version in Dissidia, the Final Fantasy fighting game, which allowed Cloud to use said attack regardless of outfit. Notice that even with that difference, I've decreased the amount of slashs compared to the other two versions. In the context of the story, it's only a new move in Cloud's arsenal that he hasn't perfected. But I'm sure that that isn't all you wanna question me over. Some of you are probably wondering why Version 5 isn't on the power level of a Final Smash like the normal Omnislash. Well once again I point to Dissidia as my reasoning. In that game, the move is a HP attack, which in Dissdia means that it's one of the attacks that actually damages an oppoenents Health Bar. Meanwhile, the normal Omnislash is Cloud's Ex Burst. Which in Dissdia basically means that it's Cloud's Ultimate/Finisher/Super Attack/Dissdia's version of a Final Smash. But regardless, I know their are going to be people displeased with this choice even with my reasoning. Can't please everyone.**

 **Anyway, until next time. Have a lovely day/night and fare de well.**


	6. A Clouded Mind

Hahahaha...ha...Yeah, it's been awhile, sorry bout that. Just gonna skip review responses and just get things rolling.

Chapter 5: A Clouded Mind.

* * *

*Ka-boom* "Gehehehehehe."

Another day, another match. That's how Cloud had viewed the beginning of the day.

A four man match this time specifically. Cloud had technically fought in one before, although that had been a tag team match, this one was a free for all. He honestly hadn't viewed that as a problem though when he'd been offered the match.

Thankfully, he hadn't been awoken by that deranged electric mouse like creature today, instead he was brought into the land of the living by a polite knock on the door. At least some people knew how to actually go about coming into someone else's room, unlike that evil red cheeked creature.

Cloud really didn't like Pikachu. The thing continued to be an annoyance in his every day life so far, if it weren't for the fact that it was a competitor, he'd have introduced it to the sharp end of the Buster Sword by this point.

His visitor had been the giant floating Hand this time. There to inform him about the match he'd been placed in. Cloud had accepted without a second thought, he needed to get better at the way the Smash battles were handled.

He wasn't gonna get any stronger if he didn't keep fighting after all.

Maybe there was a sense of pride in him, urging him forth onto these battlefields as well, especially since he learned what exactly everyone in this tournament was fighting for.

The honour of being titled the Super Smash Brothers Champion.

Well, most of them were fighting for that at least. Once every three months, Master Hand would arrange a tournament, pitting the best fighters in Smash against each other, and the winner would be named the new Champion. The sole exception to the 'once every three months rule' was July, when the biggest tournament of the year was always held.

None of that really mattered to Cloud though, he wasn't trying to prove that he was the best or anything like that after all. He just wanted to get stronger, whether he became the champion of this place or not didn't really matter to him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to become one.

*Ka-boom!*

And thus we lead back to our current predicament, as Cloud raised the Buster Sword in front of him in an attempt to minimise the damage from the incoming explosion. He moved it back into a proper stance once the dust and smog vanished, the golden arena like platform he was standing on completely unaffected by the explosion. Cloud didn't spend much time observing his surroundings however, as he spotted a very out of place brown dog...with a duck sitting on it's back, and it was snickering at him.

"Gehehehehehe."

God that laugh was annoying, why did every animal he encountered during his time at this place so far have to be so annoying?

Cloud didn't have much time to think however as the platform him and the dog were standing on suddenly decided to move on it's own. It started to ascend into the air, causing Cloud to stumble from the sudden movement, until the circle was completely in line with a statue of the person that had presented themselves as a goddess when he originally met them.

Huh, no wonder this place was called Palutena's Temple.

Curiosity came to Cloud as he took a moment to glance off the edge of the platform, only to see numerous other areas of the battlefield below them. Sounds of conflict echo'd out from down there, informing Cloud of where the other two fighters that were suppose to be in this match were.

His thought's quickly took a back seat however when he noticed to lack of laughter coming from the mutt. Instead replaced with the sound of something bouncing off the ground.

Cloud turned, only to notice a can fall beside him, and it looked to be about to burst.

Snapping to attention, Cloud slammed his blade into the can, sending it flying and another explosion to occur in the sky above.

Cloud's eyes directed themselves right at the duo of animals before him, those cans had been the dogs main method of fighting him so far, how it made them explode, he didn't know, and didn't really care for that matter.

This was a fight after all. No point in questioning logic at a time like this.

Wasting no more time, Cloud dashed towards the Mutt and Duck duo, eager to finish this quickly, what the dog did next however, Cloud could of never expected.

It striked a pose.

Well, the pose itself wasn't really the shocking part, hell, Cloud payed that part no real mind. Until suddenly a person appeared, out of thin air, in some kind of cow-boy get up and turned towards him with a shotgun.

You can probably guess what happened next.

Cloud barrelled back through the air from the impact, fortunately he didn't have a gaping hole in his body from getting shot by a bloody shotgun, but it still hurt.

"Geheehehehehehehe!" That infernal laughter continued to grate on his nerves. Why did he have to fight this bloody Dog? Why couldn't he face someone like Link again or that Captain Falcon guy? Was this meant to be a punishment?

The Dog continued it's evil laugh, Cloud started to walk his way back toward it until he stepped on something that seemed out of place, a quick look down at the object below his foot confirmed his current thought process.

A hissing can.

The following explosion did everything but make Cloud a happy camper as he was blown off the yellow platform, landing on the grassy area below with a very loud thud.

"Why me?" He questioned as he stared up at the sky, it suddenly became a very appealing sight for his eyes.

"Well, this certainly doesn't look like a very dignified position for you, Cloud~" Cloud simply shook his head, he didn't want to acknowledge whoever this new arrival was. He was forced to however, when the lady known as Palutena filled his vision. "It's quite disrespectful to lay on a ladies property without permission, Cloud. Although, I guess I'll let it slide since Pit likes you so much." Cloud rolled his eyes at the mention of the angel, but didn't have a chance to really think any further as some kind of magical force seemed to rise him to be face to face with the greenette before him. "But I certainly can't just let you recover like that, you are one of my opponents right now."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Cloud's thought's practically screamed as Palutena bended back and the magical force propelled him into the distance, his body slammed into a golden bridge face first, but he didn't have any time to get back up as the bridge fall apart in response to the sudden weight, leaving the blonde to descend into the massive abyss below.

Fortunately for Cloud, blue sparks started emitting from his body.

Thinking quickly, Cloud's eyes darted around to try and find a safe place that he could get to, he spotted a cavern nearby that seemed like the perfect spot for him to go to. With his safe place found, Cloud used the energy swirling around him to surge upwards with Climhazzard, allowing him to grab the ledge and climb into the cavern.

Sounds of fighting continued to echo from above, Cloud took this as a chance to finally take a breath. "Damn it..." This was proving far more difficult then originally thought, and at the moment he only knew what one of his opponents was capable of, and from what he could tell, Palutena was also going to prove to be a troublesome foe.

"So you managed to stay in this." The sounds of approaching footsteps caused Cloud to once again get back into a ready stance as he stared right at the incoming figure, currently enshrouded in darkness. Said figure turned out to be a small round circle?

Ok, that was an unfair description, the figure in question, while definitely small and circler, still felt rather imposing to Cloud, maybe it had to do with the steel white mask the being donned, it's bright yellow eyes helped add to the creatures intimidation factor. It's body was covered in what looked to be some kind of cape, with a yellow blade in hand.

"I must say. I'm quite glad that you did." The beings cape lashed out wildly into a pair of bat like wings, all this plus the darkness of the cave would probably make anyone feel a bit nervous. "I've been wishing to test your skill for awhile, Swordsman!"

Cloud took a moment to stare at the masked individual, until a smirk graced his lips, while this new foe wasn't very fitting in the size department. He could tell just from the way the thing carried itself that it was definitely skilled. Cloud could already tell that he was gonna enjoy this.

"Alright." Cloud spoke quickly as he regained his standard stance. "Bring it on then!"

"Good!" Cloud blinked as in almost an instant the ball like person was in front of him with their blade already in mid-swing, he had no time to properly block, he stepped back to prevent the sword from removing his head from his shoulders.

He staggered as he regained his footing, a few strands of hair fell before his eyes as he felt a tickle of blood drip down his cheek from a recently formed cut. That feeling left quickly due to the healing magic, but the message was definitely clear right now.

His current opponent was using the 'no death' effect of the battlefields healing magic to their full advantage.

Cloud's thought process was interrupted very quickly though, as his masked foe pushed onward with their attack, not letting up for a moment as they continued to press their advantage with lightning quick speed that Cloud just couldn't keep up with.

Blocking was his only real option as he called upon the protective bubble. It wasn't a sure fire plan, since the bubble would eventually break and leave him in a daze from what Lucina had told him, but it bought him some time.

This guy was quick, that was the main element of his opponent that he had gathered so far, hell, this match seemed to be full of people he'd have a hard time against, the Dog from before was going to be difficult to even get close to, this masked sphere was exceedingly faster then him, making his chances of counter attacker null and void, and he didn't even know what Palutena was capable of yet.

But his smirk remained strong. "They really do have the best of the best here huh?" An odd feeling of pride seemed to begin to rise up inside him, he was fighting against some of the greatest fighters of all time, that wasn't just an advertising hook. "Perfect." It was at that moment that Cloud noticed a pattern in the sphere like beings attacks.

Using that new-found knowledge to it's desired purpose, Cloud let the protective bubble vanish and swinged the Buster Sword forward, just as his current enemy appeared right there.

The stunned look in it's eyes was delightful.

The Buster Sword rammed into the small creature, sending it flying through the cave as Cloud gave chase, only to stop when a hissing sound started echoing through the cave.

"No." The hissing got louder, a notable bouncing sound now occupying it. "No no no." He muttered out quickly, as the one thing that he didn't want to see right now landed beside him out of the darkness of the cave. "Bloody he-"

The resulting explosion was not something he enjoyed.

"Gehehehehehe." The duo of Dog and Duck pranced along through the cave, clearly happy with itself after the earlier explosion.

That happiness was gone very quickly however, as the mutt was grabbed by it's tail and dragged towards someone.

That someone being a very unhappy Cloud.

He gripped the dog by it's head now, his expression showcased his livid feelings as the mutt tried to attempted to break out of his hold, he wasn't letting that happen.

With only one objective in mind right now, Cloud reared back his leg, before ramming his knee right into the Dog's genitals.

Said animal howled in agony, but Cloud didn't care. He'd sooner let a sadistic smile enter his features then actually let the Dog go, he then opted to repeat his prior action.

A total of six times.

By the end of it, the Mutt was just laying there in pain, with his course of justice finished, Cloud merely kicked the Dog out of the cave, watching in pleasure as the sparks erupted, indicating the Mutt's defeat.

"Good riddance." That was one animal he didn't want to see again.

"Indeed." The voice of the spherical being he'd been fighting earlier re-entered his ear as Cloud faced it down once again. "Now we can finish this!" The masked fighters wings stretched out as Cloud could barely react in time to block his opponents blade, their swords colliding while they stared each other down. "You are quite skilled indeed."

Cloud hummed in acknowledgement of the comment, he was about to attempt to strike back against the small masked sphere, until he held what sounded like...clapping?

"Well done boys!" His attention drifted off of his small opponent to focus on the final fighter in this match, it seemed Palutena was making herself known once again, as she stood on the other side of the cave. "But sadly, I'll have to cut your little confrontation short this time. My dearest apologies!" She waved her staff in their direction, a burning light emitting between the pair of Swordsman. "Enjoy your descents!" What started as a mere light erupted into a giant ball of flames that impacted both Cloud and the smaller masked fighter. "Explosive flame!"

Both swordsman were sent flying out of the cave, the sphere was sent straight down into the abyss while Cloud was slammed into a grassy platform before being falling to his demise as the explosions that indicated the pairs defeat.

"Hehe," Palutena simply watched the display as the battlefield started to vanish around her. "Good game boys!"

* * *

Cloud grunted as he reappeared within the mansion, losing like that felt somewhat humiliating. "Damn it." He bashed his fist into a nearby wall, already he'd been unable to live up to his silent vow. "No...This just means I still have to get stronger." He'd just have to keep telling himself that. Losses happened, Cloud would just have to accept that.

"Disappointing." The voice of the masked fighter caught his ear as Cloud looked toward the small spherical fighter again. "I had hoped that our encounter would of been longer." The being seemed to shake it's head. "But no matter, it was still a good contest, I hope to be able to face you again at some point, I am Meta Knight by the way." The now identified Meta Knight nodded it's head in some form of bow before heading off down a corridor of the mansion. Cloud just watched them leave as he pondered what to do now.

Suddenly being tackled to the ground was definitely not what he wanted to happen though.

"CLOUD!" Being tackled to the ground by an angel was not something Cloud wanted to happen after a match like that either. "YOU WERE AMAZING! The way you took down that dog was so damn great! and watching you and Meta Knight clash was like a dream come true! EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Why was Pit nuzzling his head into his chest?

"Pit." The atmosphere seemed to freeze into a sickening chill as the angel suddenly seemed to really not want to be seen as he buried his head even further into Cloud's chest. "Get up." The brunette in question slowly rose in response to those words as Cloud got up as well. Allowing him to bare witness to the icy cold grin on a certain goddess of lights face as she approached them, unto she stood, looming over the angel. "I've been lenient with you over your whole fanboy phase, but, I expect you to at least continue to show some form of class, you represent Skyworld and me in this tournament after all. You don't want anyone forming a bad opinion of us, right?" She finished her statement by tapping the young looking angel on the head.

Cloud couldn't help but stare at the exchange and for whatever reason he felt a bit of sympathy for the angel.

That seemed to vanish however when Pit springed to life. "UNDERSTOOD LADY PALUTENA! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" The angel turned to Cloud in almost an instant and continued his outburst. "I'M SORRY CLOUD! I'LL MAKE SURE IT NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN!" With his piece said, the angel rushed off in a random direction, Cloud merely stared in confusion as the brunette ran off.

"Hehe, isn't he adorable sometimes?" The cold chill vanished almost as quickly as it appeared, Cloud turned his attention back to the greenette goddess. She seemed to pick up on his stare as she focused on him. "Your welcome by the way, it's fairly easy to tell that my little Pit gets on your nerves." Cloud nodded, but didn't shift his focus off the goddess, something that she also noticed. "What's wrong? Have you been captivated by my beauty? Sorry to disappoint you Cloud, but mortals aren't my type, but if you still want a goddess, then I believe Viridi's open to those types of relations." Cloud simply shook his head at that statement, causing Palutena to have to look at him in confusion. "Huh? I thought that would be a perfect way to get a rise out of you, hmmmm. Oh!" She adopted a playful grin as she gazed at the blonde. "Does this mean you play for the 'other side,' Cloud~"

Cloud couldn't help but smack himself at the woman's antics. "Would you stop it with the jokes." He kept his tone blunt, already growing tired of this, but all she did in response to his request was tilt her head.

"Jokes?" Oh for god's sake! He opted to just shake his head again, deciding to not even bother with continuing this conversation as he walked off. Palutena decided to speak up though just before he could leave. "By the way, in case you hadn't heard, Master Hand is holding a party for us Smashers tonight, apparently he's going to have a big announcement of some sort, I'm sure a few people would like you to come!" Cloud didn't acknowledge her words, more focused on just leaving, but he did keep the information in mind.

"A party huh?" He shook his head once again though, he already knew what his thoughts were on such a thing.

"Not interested." Cloud uttered as he walked into the mansion and down a nearby corridor. But as he continued walking, he couldn't help but take notice of a brown haired women wearing clothes befitting of royalty, walk by him.

He took a pause in his steps, and turned to stare at her, not because of her pointy ears that reminded him of the man he vowed to eventually beat, not because of the regal atmosphere she let off.

It was the resemblance to the person he'd failed to protect.

The ping of guilt he fault only enhanced that thought.

Cloud really didn't want to be near this women any more, beginning to walk towards the other end of the hall. Not noticing the women slightly turn her own head to take a glance at his retreating form.

Cloud was beginning to not like today. Maybe that was why he now felt the need start beating something up again...You know what, that didn't feel like a bad idea.

* * *

Robin calmly took a sip from his drink as he kept his eyes on the Chess board in front of him. "No." He was currently sitting in his room, which was filled to the brim with books, if someone didn't know any better then they might of mistaken the room for a library.

"Ah, come on, Robbie!" Reflet begged her male counterpart, completely disregarding the game they were playing in favour of attempting to obtain her fellow Tacticians assistance.

"No." Robin took another sip before moving one of his Knights to take one of Reflet's Pawns, which also placed his Knight in range to take her King. "Check."

"Please!" She took the Knight with her Queen, failing to pay attention to where any of Robin's pieces were. "They'd be perfect together!"

"No." Robin took a notably much louder sip from his cup. He really did like these modern liquid containers and things like straws. He found them rather useful. Robin proceeded to take his counterparts Queen using a Bishop.

Reflet disregarded the move as she simply moved her King to the right. "Come on Robbie! Cloud and Lucy would make such a cute couple! And Lucy's already got the hots for him!"

"No." An even louder sip echoed from Robin's drink as he placed his Rook in line with Reflet's King. "Check." Robin glanced out the window, pondering what some of the other Smashers may be doing. Some of them were probably setting up that party that was being held...what was that being held for again?

"Grrr, fine! Don't help! I'll handle it all myself!" She slammed her King back to it's original position and folded her arms. Letting off a loud 'hmph' in one final attempt to make her counterpart assist her.

"Ok." That response caused Reflet to fall off her chair in shock at the pure nonchalant answers that Robin continued to give her. "Checkmate by the way."

"What!?" Reflet shouted as she bounced back up to the table and noticed that her King was now completely trapped between both of Robin's Bishop's. She stared at her counterpart, his only real response being another sip from his cup.

"Want to play again?" He offered in that same nonchalant tone that he'd been using throughout their entire conversation.

Reflet resisted the urge to throw the table at her counterparts rather smug face. Instead storming off muttering things about annoying male version of herself. Robin decided to leave one final comment for his counterpart as she was taking her leave. "It'll never work you know. Matchmakering doesn't usually bare the brightest fruits."

"Pft! I'm a master Tactician! How hard could it be to bring two people together!" Were the last words he heard her say as she slammed the door behind her, causing some of the books to fall from their shelves.

Robin gave his counterpart a small wave before taking notice of a certain blonde swordsmen racing into the nearby forest with a Sandbag. "I wonder what he's up to." Robin quickly shook the thought off however, deciding to waste his time reading a book.

* * *

Frustration. That's all he felt as he bashed the Buster Sword into the googly eyed Sandbag. "WHY!?" Cloud mentally shouted at himself, bits of his blonde hair falling into his eyes. "Why is someone like her here?" He never expected to ever encounter someone that was like her again.

"Aerith..." Was this another of life's cruel jokes? Was it just trying to remind him of his failure? Regardless of what it meant, Cloud was not a very happy camper now as he proceeded to slam his sword into the bag once again.

He really didn't like this Sandbag either. It's eyes felt so patronising.

And thus the time passed with Cloud standing in a clearing in the middle of the forest that was near the outskirts of the mansion. Just mindlessly beating at the sack that never seemed to break no matter how hard he hit it.

Eventually, Cloud stopped. Panting while using his blade for balance. Was he just being silly? Yeah, that was pretty likely.

He froze upon hearing a set of approaching footsteps, before relaxing. There shouldn't be anything dangerous here after all.

After a few moments, a man wearing a white gi with a red head-band tied around his head stepped into the clearing, his black hair was notably short.

Cloud recalled seeing this man before but not truly learning his name. On a further inspection, he noticed the man was carrying a duffel bag.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here." The man seemed slightly surprised from the sound of his voice, the man began walking over as Cloud pulled himself up. "Are you alright?"Cloud gave a quick nod in response, in all honesty, he didn't feel alright. But he didn't need anyone worrying about him. "My names Ryu. If I recall correctly, your Cloud right?" The man that identified himself as Ryu brought his hand out in the motion for a shake. Something Cloud ignored as he picked up the Buster Sword and began to walk past Ryu. "Is something the matter?"

It was a simple enough question, and a logical one for someone to ask. Cloud stopped mid step, turning to look at the black haired fighter beside him. "...No, I'm fine." He stated bluntly, his problems were his own, they weren't anyone else's business.

"Your face tells a different story." Ryu proceeded to stand against a large tree near the edge of the clearing. "How about taking a moment to rest with me? Even if you don't want to talk to me about whatever is troubling you, you should at least have take a break after training." Ryu sat down against the tree, patting the grass filled ground beside him, encouraging the blonde swordsmen to take a seat.

Cloud ignored the gesture at first, simply turning away from the fellow fighter and continuing to walk away. Only to stop just before exiting the clearing.

The trees before him seemed so appealing to just step into right now... But something seemed to be egging him to go back.

He turned to look at the gi wearing marital artist again. The man was still sitting there, seemingly waiting to see what Cloud's decision would be.

And despite his desire to leave, something kept telling him to go sit with the man. What that feeling was, he had no real idea... But maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to just take a seat.

So he turned around completely, the wind blowing against his back and causing the trees to rustle in the same direction, almost as if nature itself was telling him to go through with it. As odd as that would be, regardless, he walked towards the large tree in question, noting the smile on Ryu's face as he walked towards him.

And so, he sat beside the man. He half expected Ryu to make some kind of comment on his choice, but the man was oddly quiet. Which actually slightly surprised the blonde, most of the people he'd met so far had been the talkative type. It was quite refreshing to be interacting with a man that enjoyed a nice moment of silence.

The sound of singing birds, the blowing wind and the rustling of the trees, even the distant sound of running water could be heard. Cloud almost felt relaxed.

Not that Cloud wasn't suspicious of the man beside him to some degree. He hadn't expected anyone to come into the forest like he had, so he decided to question the man. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was heading out to do some training of my own." Ryu calmly stated, tilting his head to the side. "There's a waterfall nearby that I often train or simply meditate at, it's quite a calming place." Oh, that made sense. "This place..." Cloud glanced at the fighter beside him, "it's pretty amazing, don't you think?" Ryu's brown eyes met Cloud's confusion filled blue.

Cloud glanced around the area before replying. "I don't see what's amazing about a clearing like this."

Ryu laughed at the answer. "No, I mean Smash in general." Oh, that made a lot more sense to Buster Sword's wielder. "Fighter's of all shapes and sizes. All different styles, many highly regarded legends. Royalty, heroes, villains, creatures, the common man like myself, and even a goddess." Ryu's attention then turned right back to Cloud. "So, Cloud. Where do you fall amongst all these people, if I may ask?"

The blondes eyes drifted straight to the ground, the grass becoming a very appealing sight as only one clear answer filled his mind. "I'm no hero." For what felt like the hundredth time that day, an image of Aerith being skewered by that sickingly long blade replayed in his mind. "Never will be."

The feeling of Ryu's hand on his shoulder made Cloud return his focus to the man once again. "I'm sorry." Ryu then proceeded to stand up and lift his bag back over his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll overcome whatever it is that's troubling you, Cloud. I'll be taking my leave now, I hope we can speak again sometime." Ryu smiled and offered a wave as he walked away. Leaving Cloud alone in the clearing.

Cloud left soon after as well, pondering what he should do.

Why did moving on have to be so hard?

* * *

"Focus..." She stood by herself, her attention centred solely on the Sandbag before her as she gripped her weapon tightly. She waited in silence for a few more seconds, until something inside her snapped. "NOW!" She charged forth, a trail of blue lingering in the air behind her as she mowed through the poor innocent Sandbag.

Lucina sighed as she positioned her weapon to use as a stand while she stood there, staring up at the bladed part of it.

"This has been passed down through Ylisses royal family for generations, it's almost as treasured as the Falchion, I'm giving it to you now, Lucina!"

The Gradivus, a lance that dated back to the day's of the Hero king himself.

"Am I really worthy enough to have this?" She pondered, it was amazing enough that the lance was still in battle worthy condition, but Lucina truly doubted whether or not she actually deserved the heirloom.

A tear began to fall down her cheek, would she...truly be able to even make any form of an impact in this tournament to begin with?...Sometimes she wondered why she was even given an invitation.

She shook her head and looked back up at the lance in her hands, she couldn't keep doubting herself, people believed in her after all! Like her father and Robin and...

"Sir Cloud..." Why did she feel so odd just thinking about the man?

"Lucina?" She almost screamed at the sudden voice, turning quickly to find out who was there, only to find the object of her minds current thoughts.

"S-Sir Cloud?! W-When did you get here?" "S-Snap out of it Lucina! He's just like everyone else."

"I was just out training in the woods." Ah, that made sense, the forest near the mansion was right behind them right now after all. Cloud's eyes drifted to the object in her hands at that moment. "New weapon?" He questioned rather bluntly.

"Y-Yes, it's a gift my father gave me the other day." She tried to keep calm, but for whatever reason, she continued to feel a rising heat inside her that Lucina didn't truly understand. "I've been trying to get used to using it...I thought if I got skilled enough with it..." She wanted to say that she hoped to use it for the tournament. But the words never left her tongue.

"I see." The blonde continued to speak in that same blunt manner. "Well, I'm gonna head back to my room, see ya around I guess."

Lucina nodded, until a stray thought came to mind. "Ask him to train with you!" "O-Oh! Wait, Sir Cloud, could I ask you something!" He turned his head almost instantly, and for what ever reason, his stare caused her to freeze up.

"What?"

"Damn it, Lucina! Just say it!" She tried so hard to just let the words out, but they just continued to die on her lips until Cloud motioned to start leaving again and she noticed something, a poster that had been put up for the party that was taking place tonight. "Would you attend the party with me, Sir Cloud?!" She blurted out suddenly. "Stupid! Why would I ask that?"

Cloud looked at her in confusion, until shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

"R-Really?!" It was Lucina's turn to stare in confusion, she hadn't actually expected him to say that.

"Yeah, might as well, I'll see you later then." And with that said, the blonde wielder of the Buster Sword simply started walking off. Lucina staring at his retreating form.

"What just happened?" She silently questioned herself.

* * *

So yeah, next chapters gonna be a party. And the our resident Blonde swordsman has accepted to go to it with Lucina...

I swear I'm not shipping them...

Feel free to question me over why I've given Lucina a secondary weapon if you want an explanation.

Anyway, hopefully next ones not gonna take forever, huge apologies from me for the long as hell break between this one and the last one, I'd originally only intended to take a break till February but then life started getting in the way, then I got lazy for a bit, then other ideas got in the way, then Fire Emblem Fates came out in Australia, then Overwatch came out. And finally were at this point.

Anyway, have a good day/night everyone.


End file.
